


Summer's Break (LazloxEdward fanfic)

by Genesisfreak



Series: Works in Progress [1]
Category: camp lazlo
Genre: Adorable, M/M, no yaoi, summer activities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesisfreak/pseuds/Genesisfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens during the summer and beyond</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Camp Lazlo (forgot to add this thing...)

The morning sun lazily swept over Camp Kidney. It's misty rays reflected off the cabins. All remained still. It was mid-August and most of the bean scouts returned to the safety of their homes, leaving a very few campers remaining in the run down camp. Soon, the sun's beams came across a sleeping cream furred body within a certain Pinto Cabin, making the fur reflect a blinding light.  
Startled from the sudden light within the room, two large purple blobs began to stir. They weren't blobs, to be more exact, they were dung beetles. Being as large as they were, it was hard to imagine that they were mere bugs...

"CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP" one of the beetles moaned, squinting from the light, his husky voice, rough voice breaking the silence, "Turn off dah ramp"

"It's nodda ramp Skip," Chip began drowsily, "Its a stamp"

"nu-uhhh, idda damp" Skip argued. Suddenly, they were both confused. what exactly was it called?

"EDWOAAARRRRDDD!!" The dung beetles both screamed in unison.

Edward groaned. The first thing in the morning he absolutely DIDN'T want to hear, was the blabbering of his idiotic cabin-mates.

" Hey edword," the twin beetles began,

"whad wad id called again?"

"what was what called" Edward groaned, already annoyed.

" Da lamp... Wad was is..." They both trailed off,"OOOOOHHHHHHHHH"

Edward growled. not only was he waken up at the crack of dawn, he also had no reason to even wake up. He quickly buried his head into the pillow. Of all the people to stay in a vacant camp, it had to be ALL of the people Edward hated (well, excluding Clam and Raj).

Not only the stupid beetles either... One of the campers Edward hated more than the beetles was still in-

"Oh, Edwaaaarrd!!!" A familiar voice called.

OH GREAT, Edward thought, speak of the devil. Just then, a little orange monkey opened his cabin door.

"Hiya, Edward" the orange furred spider monkey said with a smile.

"LAZLO" Edward growled,"Your the last person I want to see in the morning"

Completely ignoring Edward's comment, Lazlo continued on,"Wanna go hiking today? It's such a nice day out, too nice to stay in camp!!" Lazlo chirpped.

Edward rolled his eyes. Of couse he didn't want to go out, IT WAS FIVE IN THE FRIKKIN MORNING. Edward thought of saying Slinkman and Scoutmaste Lumpus wouldn't allow it, but Edward already knew among the absent campers, Slinkman went on a much needed vacation, and Scoutmaster Lumpus was too preoccupied watching soap operas to notice the absence of two more campers.

"Common Edward!" Lazlo's smile grew even wider (how is that even possible?). Lazlo walked into the cabin, and went over to Edward's bunk. Edward, not wanting to have his Veronica Doll shrine discovered, quickly swung out of bed landing a hairlength away from Lazlo. Edward was pretty sure EVERYONE knew about his Veronica Doll, but NO ONE knew of the shrine he has built over the years... Or do they...?

Caught off gaurd by the sudden jump, Lazlo made a tiny yelp and jumped back. But his sudden surprise faded away almost instantly, and he went back to smiling.

"Let's go hiking, Edward, Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee" Lazlo said over-dramatically.

Edward sighed. It was obvious the stubborn monkey wasn't going to give up no matter what insults Edwad threw at him. It was either deal with Lazlo's stupid hike, or deal with a double dose of annoyance from Lazlo and the idiodic dung brothers.

"Fine" Edward began, " but get out of the cabin so i can get dressed. Chip, Skip, you too"

If anyone was wondering what became of the dung brothers, they were busy discussing where the mysterious light *cough cough* (sunlight) was coming from.

"maybe it's a alied" Chip said, walking out of the cabin.

" Wad d'you think alieds luk like?" Skip asked Chip as he followed his brother.  
Lazlo giggled (boys aren't supposed to giggle!) With another huge bananna smile forming across his mouth, he skipped out of the cabin.

Edward watched the monkey and the dung beetles go out the door. He gritted his teeth. Not only did he see the monkey so early in the morning, but he was also going to hike in the forest with him. Edward fell back onto his bunk. Why did Lazlo ask to go hiking with him? Was Lazlo going to come up with a was to get rid of him? Edward shivered at the thought. Edward was convinced that the monkey was too stupid to plot somethinglike that.  
Edward moaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

The sun started to emerge from the trees. Birds sang a gentle melody. Ah, what a wonderful day for a hike, Lazlo thought gleefully. The remaining campers started to emerge from their cabins.

Lazlo looked around.Chip and Skip were laying down in a dirt pile. They made it look so comfy, Lazlo wanted to lay with them. But Lazlo restrained himself. Today was one of his only chances. Why? Well those are sad and complicated issues that will make Lazlo cry so he will not think of them.

Today was a day for him to be happy. Sure, Raj and Clam weren't present in camp, but they will be back in two days. In those two days, Lazlo planned to befriend Edward. Honestly, Lazlo didn't even know why he felt the need to befriend Edward. He just felt he needed to...?

Lazlo snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a door open. Unfortunately, it wasn't Edward; but it was the Loons. Dave and Ping Pong poked their heads out of their cabin and looked around. For a moment Lazlo wanted to invite them as well, until they huffed and slammed their door shut. Lazlo blinked. Well oh well. This hike was only for Edward and him anyways. He guessed it wouldn't be as special...?

Lazlo shivered a bit. But, what was taking Edward so long? All this waiting made Lazlo start thinking so many weird thoughts. Right on cue, Edward walked out of his cabin, muttering something. Lazlo didn't catch it. Instead, a big smile plastered over Lazlo's face. Lazlo immediately grabbed Edwards arm, before Edward could change his mind, and started running into the woods.


	2. Rising Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this year long un intended hiatus has ended. Sorry for the wait won't happen again

Edward sighed for the hundredth time.  _How much longer?_ Edward thought. Really, they have walked for what seemed like hours. The sun had risen, the birds chirping nonstop, yet Edward is still being dragged across the forest by a monkey. He could be in his cabin reading a comic or talking with Veronica. Nope he is still being dragged by an orange monkey. The Universe has it out for him. Edward looked at Lazlo. Debating whether or not he should tell Lazlo off and head back to camp, he was caught of guard when Lazlo said, " I am sorry".

Edward blinked. What did _Lazlo_ have to be sorry about? " I know we don't usually hang together, but I am used to hanging out with others. Raj and Clam are usually here with me. But since they aren't here anymore I had the cabin to myself. I thought, maybe..." Lazlo started fiddling  his fingers. Edward's head twisted to the side while stared at Lazlo with an incredulous look. It made Lazlo want to shuffle his feet. 

"So, you want to switch rooms with me?"

It was Lazlo's turn to look incredulous. "What? No! Well, I don't have anything against Chip and Skip, But I still wouldn't room with them!"

"Then what do you want?" Edward stared at Lazlo. Hard. It made Lazlo even more nervous. what was he to say? That he doesn't want to be alone? That he wants Edward to be his friend? Edward wouldn't like an answer like that. So, Lazlo murmured his answer.

 "Excuse Me?" Edward asked. Lazlo couldn't have said what he thought he heard.

"Iwantyoutobemyroomate" Lazlo said in a breathe. Edward blinked. he opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. he blinked again. This couldn't be right. Why did Lazlo want to room with HIM? Aren't they rivals? Enemies? Why not ask the Loons, someone other than him? He was right the Universe does have it out for him. 

 "Why?"

Why is a good question. there is so much one can answer to 'why' yet there seemed to be no answer either Lazlo or Edward could answer. For Lazlo, this was a spontaneous decision. He was all alone in his cabin, so he wanted someone to bunk with. Edward doesn't like his cabin-mates so Lazlo thought he was doing Edward a favor. But was that the only reason? Probably not. But Lazlo didn't know it. He just followed his gut, winging it like he always did. Does there really need to be a reason? Lazlo decided not to answer that question. Instead, he tilted his head and gave a lopsided grin.

"Why? Because I want to, Edward! It will be sooooo much fun!" Yes so much fun indeed.

Edward sighed. Lazlo obviously had a screw loose. But who was he to deny anyone his presence? Besides, anyone was better than Dumb and Dumber. Edward nodded his head, afraid of what sound would come out if he spoke. Edward could have sworn Lazlo's grin had gotten even wider than it already was.

"Great! so that's settled then! Now lets continue with the hike and see Scoutmaster Lumpus when we get back" Edward inwardly groaned. There was more?

* * *

 By the time Edward and Lazlo made it back to camp, it was close to mid afternoon. Why did Edward agree to go on this hike in the first place was beyond him. It was supposed to be a morning hike, a MORNING hike. But Lazlo had to get them lost. Edward briefly wondered if Lazlo did it on purpose, but he shoke that thought off. The monkey was too much of an idiot to do something like that. He probably just wandered off of the path he was used to. Yeah that was it. Even still, Edward had to admit, that was the most fun he had in a while. And also one of the most annoying things that happened in a while. Edward supposed he should have known the woods well, but apparently he didn't and now he was betraying himself for that mistake.

The whole morning consisted of treking through the woods, listening to Lazlo talk about nothing, and seeing one of the best views of the lake he had seen yet. It wasn't as annoying as he thought either. Even Lazlo's babbling was somewhat interesting. 

Edward began to break from Lazlo, when the monkey suddenly grabbed him by the wrist. Edward turned a questioning gaze towards Lazlo only to see him turning towards Scoutmaster Lumpus' cabin.

"Oh" Edward sighed. Lazlo directed a smile towards him, but for a moment Edward could have sworn Lazlo smirked at him. Edward shook his head. Lazlo doesn't smirk. He is one of the most innocent people in Camp Kidney. Edward tilted his head but not so much that aomeone would notice. Lazlo IS a monkey, and they are known for their trickery... Edward banished the thought. This is Lazlo. He isn't capable of such acts like smirking.

Edward followed Lazlo to Lumpus' cabin. This was going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazlo is still Lazlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short chapter, an attempt to get this comic moving...   
> Reviews and the like would be appreciated (•^•)

Edward did not know what to make of his situation. For one thing... He was enjoying himself. That should be impossible, but it is happening. For another, Lazlo actually makes a good roommate. The monkey stays out of his stuff and gives him his much treasured quiet time. Edward shook his head. Leave it to the bubbly monkey to be the best roommate in the camp. What irked Edward the most, however, was the fact that he was mourning the fact that next year, he would no longer have Lazlo as a roommate.

Edward was laying on his bunk next to Lazlo, contemplating his odd experience with Lazlo the past week. It was late and Edward was tired, but he refused to sleep until he figured out what exactly he was feeling. In all honesty, Lazlo was a nice person. He was mischievous, and tried to get Edward into prank wars, but he also was considerate when Edward said no. All Lazlo did was smile in response. Every time he said no. For some reason, Edward felt Lazlo was planning something, and he had no idea what.

  
"Can't sleep?" A mumbled voice whispered to Edward. Edward jumped from shock, then scowled in Lazlo's general direction. It was too dark to see anything.

  
"I am fine" Edward said in a clipped tone. Edward swore he could see the blasted monkey's smile from there.

  
"That's not what I asked" Lazlo hummed sleepily. Edward heard slow shifting from the other side of the room, then a bed creaking, then soft feet padding towards him. Edward cursed to himself. Lazlo was now barely visible as the monkey tiredly laid himself on Edward's bed.

  
"What's wrong" Lazlo asked with a tired frown. What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!.... What was wrong? Edward honestly didn't know what was wrong.

  
"Why?" Edward finally asked. Lazlo blinked, then tilted his head in confusion.

  
"Why what?"

  
"Why am I here? Why are you not in your bed? Why are you not back home when you could be? Why are you nice to me? Why do you care? Why can't you let me hate you?!" Edward gasped for breath. How a monkey can be so confusing was beyond him.

Lazlo blinked tiredly up at the ceiling. A comfortable silence fell across the dark cabin. Edward was almost worried Lazlo fell asleep on him. Almost. Edward sighed. Guess he's not getting an answer any time soon. Edward shifted onto his side, determined to sleep as well. Drifting off into the sweet abyss of dreams, Edward missed Lazlo mutter "Who knows".

* * *

Lazlo was confused. This was not his cabin... Oh wait, his bed is right over there, so where...? It only took Lazlo moments to notice a warm presence snuggled on his back, and another moment to feel two arms wrapped around his waist.

Lazlo blinked a slow, sleepy blink. Lazlo snuggled deeper into the pillow his head rested on, and curled himself into a ball. The presence followed his movements, pulling Lazlo towards the warmth.

If monkeys could purr, Lazlo would be a motor right now. Quite honestly, it felt nice. It was too early to care who was on his back, and it was too early to care how much of a riot it would cause later. Right now, Lazlo was content, and it seemed those content moments were rarer the older he got. He did not even care if the presence was Edward. After all, it was too early.


End file.
